La fallacia del “settore pubblico”
Breve saggio del 1961, tratto da New Individualist Review: 3-7; The Logic of Action Two(Cheltenham, UK: Edward Elgar, 1997), in cui Rothbard riassume i falsi presupposti che vorrebbero giustificare l'invadenza della sfera pubblica nell'economia a scapito del settore privato, l'unico realmente produttivo ed al servizio del consumatore (un'edizione che mantiene l'impaginazione di Logic, in pdf, è qui). Geniale in particolare una sua riflessione sulla pubblicità. Di Murray N. Rothbard Negli anni recenti abbiamo sentito molti discorsi sul “settore pubblico,” e sulla domanda se il settore pubblico debba essere aumentato rispetto al “settore privato” le discussioni solenni abbondano per ogni dove. La terminologia stessa ha l'aroma della scienza pura, ed in effetti emerge dal mondo apparentemente scientifico, seppur abietto, delle “statistiche del reddito nazionale.” Ma il concetto è a stento wertfrei; in realtà, è carico di gravi ed ambigue implicazioni. In primo luogo, potremmo chiederci: “settore pubblico” di cosa? Di qualcosa chiamato il “prodotto nazionale.” Ma notate gli assunti nascosti: che il prodotto nazionale sia qualcosa come una torta, consistente di parecchi “settori,” e che questi settori, pubblici e privati alla stessa maniera, si uniscano per ottenere il prodotto dell'economia nel suo complesso. In questo modo, è contrabbandato nell'analisi l'assunto che il settore pubblico e quello privato siano ugualmente produttivi, ugualmente importanti e su una base paritaria in tutto, e che le “nostre” decisioni sulle percentuali del settore pubblico sul privato siano più o meno tanto innocue quanto la decisione di un individuo tra il mangiare la torta o il gelato. Lo Stato è considerato come un'amabile agenzia di servizi, in qualche modo simile al droghiere all'angolo, o piuttosto alla loggia del quartiere, in cui “noi” ci riuniamo per decidere quanto il “nostro governo” dovrebbe fare per (o a) noi. Anche quegli economisti neoclassici che tendono a favorire il mercato e la società liberi considerano spesso lo Stato generalmente come un organo di servizi sociali inefficiente, ma pur sempre benevolo, che registra meccanicamente i “nostri” valori e decisioni. Non parrebbe essere così difficile, sia per lo studioso che per l'uomo della strada, afferrare il fatto che il governo non è come il Rotary o le Alci; che differisce profondamente da tutti gli altri organi ed istituzioni nella società; vale a dire, che vive ed ottiene le sue entrate con la coercizione e non con il pagamento volontario. L'ultimo Joseph Schumpeter non fu mai più scaltro di quando scrisse: “La teoria che interpreta le tasse con l'analogia delle quote del club o dell'acquisto dei servizi per esempio di un medico dimostra soltanto quanto lontana sia questa parte delle scienze sociali dalle abitudini scientifiche della mente.” 1 Oltre al settore pubblico, in cosa consiste la produttività del “settore privato” dell'economia? La produttività del settore privato non deriva dal fatto che la gente vada in giro a fare “qualcosa,” qualsiasi cosa, con le proprie risorse; consiste nel fatto che usa queste risorse per soddisfare i bisogni ed i desideri dei consumatori. Gli imprenditori ed altri produttori dirigono le loro energie, sul mercato libero, verso la produzione di quei prodotti che più saranno ricompensati dai consumatori, e la vendita di questi prodotti può quindi “misurare” approssimativamente l'importanza che i consumatori assegnano loro. Se milioni di persone usano le loro energie per produrre carrozzelle trainate da cavalli, ai giorni nostri, non saranno in grado di venderli, e quindi la produttività dei loro sforzi sarà virtualmente zero. Dall'altro lato, se alcuni milioni di dollari sono spesi in un dato anno sul prodotto X, allora gli statistici potranno ben giudicare che questi milioni costituiscono la resa produttiva della parte-X del “settore privato” dell'economia. Una delle caratteristiche più importanti delle nostre risorse economiche è la loro scarsità: i fattori terra, lavoro e beni capitali sono tutti limitati, e tutti possono essere utilizzati in vari modi possibili. Il mercato libero li usa “produttivamente” perché i produttori sono guidati, sul mercato, a produrre ciò di cui i consumatori hanno maggior bisogno: automobili, per esempio, piuttosto che carrozzelle. Di conseguenza, anche se le statistiche della produzione totale del settore privato sembrano essere una pura aggiunta di numeri, o un conteggio di unità prodotte, le misure della produzione in realtà coinvolgono l'importante decisione qualitativa di considerare come “prodotto” ciò che i consumatori sono disposti a comprare. Milioni di automobili, vendute sul mercato, sono produttive perché i consumatori così le hanno considerate; milioni di carrozzelle, rimaste invendute, non sarebbero “prodotto” perché i consumatori sarebbero passati oltre. Ora supponete, che in questo idillio di libero scambio entri la lunga mano del governo. Il governo, per motivi suoi, decide di vietare completamente le automobili (magari perché i molti alettoni offendono la sensibilità estetica dei governanti) e di costringere le aziende automobilistiche a produrre invece l'equivalente in carrozzelle. Nell'ambito di un regime così rigoroso, i consumatori, in un certo senso, sarebbero costretti a comprare le carrozzelle perché nessuna automobile sarebbe permessa. Tuttavia, in questo caso, lo statistico sarebbe di certo molto miope se allegramente e semplicemente registrasse che le carrozzelle sono altrettanto “produttive” delle automobili precedenti. Chiamarle ugualmente produttive sarebbe una beffa; in effetti, date delle circostanze plausibili, il totale del “prodotto nazionale” potrebbero non mostrare neppure un declino statistico, quando in realtà sarebbe caduto drasticamente. Ma il molto propagandato “settore pubblico” è in difficoltà ancora peggiori delle carrozzelle del nostro ipotetico esempio. Perché la maggior parte delle risorse consumate dalle fauci del governo non è stata nemmeno vista, ancor meno usata, dai consumatori, ai quali è stato perlomeno permesso di guidare le loro carrozzelle. Nel settore privato, la produttività di un'azienda è misurata da quanto i consumatori spendono volontariamente per il suo prodotto. Ma nel settore pubblico, la “produttività” del governo è misurata –mirabile dictum – da quanto esso spende! All'inizio della loro costruzione delle statistiche del prodotto nazionale, gli statistici dovettero affrontare il fatto che il governo, unico fra gli individui e le aziende, non potrebbero veder misurata la propria attività dai pagamenti volontari del pubblico – perché c'erano pochi o nessun tale pagamento. Presupponendo, senza alcuna prova, che il governo dovesseessere produttivo quanto chiunque altro, hanno usato la sua spesa come metro della sua produttività. In questo modo, non solo le spese pubbliche sono altrettanto utili quanto quelle private, ma tutto ciò che il governo deve fare per aumentare la propria “produttività” è di aggiungere una grande fetta alla sua burocrazia. Assumi più burocrati, e la produttività del settore pubblico aumenta! Ecco qui, davvero, una forma facile e felice di magia sociale per i nostri stupefatti cittadini. La verità è esattamente l'inverso degli assunti comuni. Lungi dal sommarsi intimamente al settore privato, il settore pubblico da esso può solo alimentarsi; vive necessariamente da parassita sull'economia privata. Ma questo significa che le risorse produttive della società – lungi dal soddisfare i desideri del consumatore – ora sono dirette, per costrizione, lontano da questi desideri e bisogni. I consumatori sono ostacolati deliberatamente e le risorse dell'economia sono deviate da loro a quelle attività volute da burocrazia e politici parassiti. In molti casi, i consumatori privati non ottengono assolutamente niente, tranne forse la propaganda diffusa a spese loro. In altri casi, i consumatori ricevono qualcosa molto in fondo alla loro lista di priorità – come le carrozzelle del nostro esempio. In ogni caso, diventa evidente che il “settore pubblico” è in realtà antiproduttivo: che sottrae, piuttosto che aggiungere, al settore privato dell'economia. Perché il settore pubblico vive attaccando continuamente lo stesso criterio usato per misurare la produttività: gli acquisti volontari dei consumatori. Possiamo misurare l'effetto fiscale del governo sul settore privato sottraendo la spesa pubblica dal prodotto nazionale. Perché i pagamenti del governo alla sua burocrazia non si aggiunge affatto alla produzione; e l'assorbimento delle risorse economiche da parte del governo le toglie dalla sfera produttiva. Questo metro, naturalmente, è solo fiscale; non misura l'effetto anti-produttivo di varie regolamentazioni del governo, che paralizzano la produzione e scambiano in altri modi rispetto all'assorbimento di risorse. Inoltre non si occupa di altre numerose fallacie nelle statistiche del prodotto nazionale. Ma almeno rimuove certi miti comuni come l'idea che la resa produttiva dell'economia americana sia aumentata durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. Sottraete il deficit di governo anziché aggiungerlo e vedremo che la produttività reale dell'economia è diminuita, come ci aspetteremmo razionalmente in una guerra. In un'altra delle sue scaltre osservazioni, Joseph Schumpeter ha scritto, riguardo agli intellettuali anti-capitalisti, “il capitalismo subisce il suo processo davanti a dei giudici che hanno la sentenza di morte in tasca. La pronunceranno, quale che sia la difesa che ascolteranno; l'unico successo che una difesa vittoriosa potrebbe produrre è un cambiamento nell'atto d'accusa.” 2 L'atto d'accusa sta certamente cambiando. Negli anni 30, abbiamo sentito che il governo deve espandersi perché il capitalismo aveva causato povertà di massa. Ora, sotto l'egida di John Kenneth Galbraith, sentiamo che il capitalismo ha peccato perché le masse sono troppo ricche. Dove un tempo di povertà soffriva “un terzo della nazione,” dobbiamo ora piangere la “fame” del settore pubblico. Secondo quale parametro il dott. Galbraith conclude che il settore privato sia troppo gonfiato ed il settore pubblico troppo anemico, e quindi che il governo debba esercitare ulteriore coercizione per rettificare la propria malnutrizione? Certamente, il suo parametro non è storico. Nel 1902, per esempio, il prodotto nazionale netto degli Stati Uniti era di 22,1 miliardi id dollari; la spesa pubblica “federale, statale e locale” totalizzava 1,66 miliardi, o il 7,1% del prodotto totale. Nel 1957, dall'altro lato, il prodotto nazionale netto era di 402,6 miliardi e la spesa pubblica ammontava a 125.5 miliardi, o il 31.2% del prodotto totale. Il saccheggio fiscale del governo sul prodotto privato si è quindi moltiplicato da quattro a cinque volte durante l'attuale secolo. Questa è difficile che sia la “fame” del settore pubblico. Ma ciononostante, Galbraith sostiene che il settore pubblico è sempre più affamato, rispetto alla sua condizione nel non ricco diciannovesimo secolo! Quali parametri, allora, ci offre Galbraith per scoprire quando il settore pubblico sarà infine al suo optimum? La risposta è, nient'altro che il capriccio personale: Ci si chiederà qual è il test d'equilibrio – a che punto possiamo concludere che è stato raggiunto un equilibrio nel soddisfare i bisogni del pubblico e del privato. La risposta è che nessun test può essere applicato, dato che non ne esiste nessuno.... Lo squilibrio attuale è chiaro.... Essendo tale la situazione, la direzione in cui ci muoviamo per correggere la questione è assolutamente normale. 3Per Galbraith, l'odierno squilibrio è “chiaro.” Chiaro perché? Perché si guarda intorno e vede condizioni deplorevoli laddove opera il governo. Le scuole sono sovraffollate, il traffico urbano congestionato e le strade piene d'immondizia, i fiumi sono inquinati; avrebbe potuto aggiungere che il crimine è sempre più dilagante e le corti di giustizia bloccate. Tutte queste sono aree soggette alle operazioni ed alla proprietà del governo. L'unica presunta soluzione per questi vistosi difetti è travasare più soldi nella cassa del governo. Ma com'è che solo le agenzie governative reclamano più soldi e denunciano la riluttanza dei cittadini a contribuire di più? Perché non abbiamo mai l'equivalente dell'impresa privata degli ingorghi stradali (che si verificano sulle strade del governo), delle scuole malgestite, della mancanza d'acqua, e così via? Il motivo è che le aziende private ottengono i soldi che meritano da due fonti: dal pagamento volontario dei consumatori per i servizi e dall'investimento volontario dagli investitori nell'aspettativa della domanda dei consumatori. Se c'è un aumento nella domanda di un bene privato, i consumatori pagano di più il prodotto e gli investitori investono di più nella sua offerta, così “pareggiando il mercato” con la soddisfazione di tutti. Se c'è un aumento nella domanda di un bene pubblico (acqua, strade, metrò, e così via), vediamo solo irritazione verso il consumatore per lo spreco di risorse preziose, accompagnato dall'irritazione per l'opposizione del contribuente ad un maggiore peso fiscale. L'impresa privata fa della corte al consumatore e della soddisfazione delle sue richieste più urgenti il suo lavoro; le agenzie governative denunciano il consumatore come utente fastidioso delle loro risorse. Soltanto un governo, per esempio, guarderebbe amorevolmente alla proibizione delle auto private come “soluzione” per il problema delle strade congestionate. I numerosi servizi “gratis” del governo, inoltre, generano una domanda che permanentemente eccede l'offerta, e quindi le “carenze” permanenti del prodotto. Il governo, in breve, acquistando il suo reddito con la confisca obbligata piuttosto che tramite l'investimento ed il consumo volontari, non è e non può essere fatto funzionare come un'azienda. Le sue grossolane inerenti inefficienze, l'impossibilità per esso di equilibrare il mercato, garantiscono il suo essere un baraccone di problemi sulla scena economica. 4 Nei tempi passati, l'inerente cattiva gestione del governo era generalmente considerata un buon argomento per tenere quante più cose possibile lontane dalle mani del governo. Dopo tutto, quando si è investito in una proposta perdente, si cerca di astenersi dal perderci altri soldi. Ma, il dott. Galbraith vorrebbe che raddoppiassimo la nostra determinazione nel versare i sudati soldi del contribuente giù nel pozzo del “settore pubblico,” ed usa i difetti stessi delle operazioni del governo come suo argomento principale! Il professor Galbraith, a suo supporto, ha due frecce al suo arco. Primo, dichiara che, poiché il livello della vita delle persone aumenta, i beni aggiunti non valgono ai loro occhi tanto quanto i primi. Questa è una normale conoscenza; ma Galbraith deduce in qualche modo da questo declino che i desideri privati delle persone non hanno per loro più alcun valore. Ma se fosse questo il caso, allora perché dovrebbero valere ancora così tanto i “servizi” del governo, che si sono espansi ad un tasso molto più veloce, da richiedere un ulteriore spostamento di risorse al settore pubblico? Il suo argomento finale è che i desideri privati sono tutti indotti artificialmente dalla pubblicità commerciale che “crea” automaticamente i desideri che si presume debba servire. In breve, la gente, secondo Galbraith, sarebbe, se lasciata stare, soddisfatta di una vita non da ricchi, presumibilmente a livello di sussistenza; la pubblicità è il furfante che rovina questo idillio primitivo. A parte il problema filosofico di come A può “creare” i desideri di B senza che B debba apporre il suo bollo di approvazione su di essi, noi affrontiamo qui una visione curiosa dell'economia. È qualsiasi cosa oltre la sussistenza “artificiale”? Su che parametro? Inoltre, perché dovrebbe un'azienda passare per la seccatura e la spesa supplementari dell'indurre un cambiamento nei desideri del consumatore, quando può ottenere profitti servendo i desideri esistenti, “non creati” del consumatore? La vera “rivoluzione del marketing” che il commercio sta attraversando, la sua crescente e quasi frenetica attenzione sulla “ricerca di mercato,” dimostra il contrario della visione di Galbraith. Perché se, facendo pubblicità, la produzione dell'impresa genera automaticamente la propria domanda dei consumatori, non ci sarebbe alcun bisogno per la ricerca di mercato – e neanche nessuna pericolo di fallimento. In realtà, per il consumatore in una società ricca, lungi dall'essere uno “schiavo” dell'azienda commerciale, la verità è precisamente l'opposto: perché mentre gli standard di vita salgono oltre la sussistenza, il consumatore diventa più particolare e selettivo in quello che compra. L'imprenditore deve corteggiare più di prima il consumatore: da qui i furiosi sforzi di ricerca di mercato per scoprire cosa vogliono comprare i consumatori. C'è un'area della nostra società, tuttavia, in cui le critiche di Galbraith sulla pubblicità si potrebbe quasi dire che si applicano – ma è in un'area che lui stranamente non cita mai. Si tratta dell'enorme quantità di pubblicità e propaganda del governo. Questa è pubblicità che irradia al cittadino le virtù di un prodotto che, diversamente dalla pubblicità commerciale, non ha mai la possibilità di mettere alla prova. Se Cereal Company X stampa l'immagine di una bella ragazza che declama che “il Cereal X è delizioso,” il consumatore, anche se abbastanza ottuso da prenderlo seriamente, ha la possibilità di verificare personalmente quella proposta. Presto il suo gusto determinerà se comprerà o meno. Ma se un'agenzia governativa pubblicizza le proprie virtù nei mass media, il cittadino non ha modo di verificare direttamente che gli permetta di accettare o rifiutare i proclami. Se ci sono desideri artificiali, sono quelli generati dalla propaganda di governo. Ancora, la pubblicità commerciale è, almeno, pagata dagli investitori, ed il suo successo dipende dall'accettazione volontaria del prodotto da parte dei consumatori. La pubblicità del governo è pagata per mezzo delle tasse estratte dai cittadini e quindi può continuare senza controllo, anno dopo anno. Lo sfortunato cittadino viene persuaso ad applaudire i meriti delle stesse persone che, con la coercizione, lo stanno obbligando a pagare la propaganda. Questa è davvero la beffa oltre al danno. Se il professor Galbraith ed i suoi seguaci sono delle guide mediocri per occuparsi del settore pubblico, che parametro offre invece la nostra analisi? La risposta è quella, antica, di Jefferson: “che il miglior governo è quello che governa di meno.” Ogni riduzione del settore pubblico, qualunque spostamento delle attività dal pubblico alla sfera privata, è un guadagno morale ed economico netto. La maggior parte degli economisti ha due argomenti di base a favore del settore pubblico, che qui possiamo considerare solo molto brevemente. Uno è il problema dei “benefici esterni.” A e B spesso beneficiano, si sostiene, se possono obbligare C a fare qualcosa. Molto si può dire per criticare questa dottrina; ma basti dire qui che qualsiasi argomento che affermi il diritto e la bontà di, diciamo, tre vicini, che desiderano formare un quartetto d'archi, ad obbligarne un quarto in punta di baionetta ad imparare e suonare la viola, è difficile che meriti un sobrio commento. Il secondo argomento è più solido; ripulito dal gergo tecnico, dichiara che alcuni servizi essenziali semplicemente non possono essere assicurati dalla sfera privata e che quindi l'offerta governativa di questi servizi è necessaria. Eppure, ogni singolo servizio tra quelli assicurati dal governo è stato, nel passato, fornito con successo dall'impresa privata. La blanda asserzione che i cittadini privati non potrebbero fornire questi beni non è mai sostenuta, nelle opere di questi economisti, da alcuna prova. Com'è, per esempio, che gli economisti, che così spesso si affidano a soluzioni pragmatiche o utilitariste, non richiedono “esperimenti” sociali in questa direzione? Perché gli esperimenti politici devono sempre essere nella direzione di più governo? Perché non dare al libero mercato una contea o persino uno stato o due e vediamo che cosa può realizzare? Note 1 Nelle frasi precedenti, Schumpeter scrisse: “L'attrito dell'antagonismo fra il privato e la sfera pubblica è stato intensificato come prima cosa dal fatto che… lo stato è vissuto su un reddito che veniva prodotto nella sfera privata per scopi privati ed ha dovuto essere deviato da questi scopi con la forza politica.” Precisamente. Joseph A. Schumpeter, Capitalism, Socialism, and Democracy (New York: Harper and Bros., 1942), p. 198. 2 Joseph A. Schumpeter, Capitalism, Socialism, and Democracy (New York: Harper and Bros., 1942), p. 144. 3 John Kenneth Galbraith, The Affluent Society (Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1958), pp. 320-21. 4 Per approfondire sui problemi inerenti delle operazioni del governo, vedi Murray N. Rothbard, "Government in Business," in Essays on Liberty (Irvington-on-Hudson, NY: Foundation for Economic Education, 1958), 4, pp. 183-87. Categoria:Articoli di Rothbard